Nuit Pluvieuse
by Topaz Twilights
Summary: Something about the way the rain slid silently along invisible trails to the ground, and all the drops hit the pavement with an inaudible splash that, combined with all the others, made a beautiful melody.


Don't own them, wish I did, yadda yadda. P Note: I wrote this at about five o'clock this morning, so excuse any hideous typos, please. P Let's go with possible spoilers from S3.  
NOW On to the story. ------------------------------------------

Nuit pluvieuse

"Pretty night." Bobby looked up from his book to see Alex leaning against the window, staring out at the steady falling rain.  
She'd been pretty dazed all day, almost out of reach, and Bobby, for once, had no clue what to do. He could take a criminal mind and turn it inside out, frighten and comfort effortlessly, but when it came to the emotional disturbance of a woman longing for something he didn't understand, he only got a headache. One of those throbbing headaches that screams and calls you names when you look at light.

He wondered, often, what it really felt like to have something you've worked toward for nine months snatched away from you, and placed in the wanting arms of one close to you. He wondered what it was like to have to settle for something less than mother,  
when physically, all the signs pointed to you. He wondered, also, if he'd ever know a pain as severe and lingering as to return every time she saw the child, even two years later.

Bobby did know, however, that mostly with Alex, it wasn't that she just wanted a child. She wanted that child. That specific child. That child that would probably never understand what she'd done for him, and how much he meant to her. How much she ached for the right to call him her own.

He stood up, dropping his book into the chair, and went to her side, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. He could see her reflection in the glass and, for the millionth time that day, wished he could do something, anything, to ease the pain she was feeling. He sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.  
"Bobby?  
"Hmm?" He hummed against her hair.  
Alex turned to look up at him, her eyes big and pleading. "Come out with me..."

Alex had discovered when she was a child that rainy days were very underrated. Also, she found that rainy nights were the ones when she felt closer to happiness. Something about the way the rain slid silently along invisible trails to the ground, and all the drops hit the pavement with an inaudible splash that, combined with all the others, made a beautiful melody.  
"Okay." He nodded.

Alex smiled, took his hand and led him out of the apartment, down the seven flights of stairs and out the fire exit into the now pouring rain. He watched he turn her face to the sky, eyes closed, and she smiled as it dripped down her face and soaked her hair. He could tell how much better she felt already, and for that reason he let her drag him into the woods behind their building, down the short path and to the riverbank where the full moon reflected off the rippling water.  
She was wearing a white button down shirt which, soaked,  
was completely transparent, and though he tried to put his mind somewhere else, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Especially the way she was twirling in the rain, her arms out, similar to the way a small child would play airplane.

When she turned back to him he saw a glow in her eyes, one that hadn't been there before. It was almost childlike.  
"Isn't this great?" She asked him smiling, and moving close to him and pulling his arms around her. "I love the rain." She lay her head back against him and sighed. Bobby was silent, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to go with what he was thinking.  
Alex was irrsistable to him anyway, but now, in the pouring rain and moonlight, so happy, he felt more in love with her than ever.  
He was startled out of his thoughts, feeling Alex's arm snake around the back of his neck and pull him down to her. She was looking up at him, her eyes bright, and he truly believed she could read his mind sometimes. Because when he bent to kiss her lips, she opened her mouth welcomingly, and leaned back against him. She felt his arms tighten around her and his large hands on her stomach held her against him. His tongue was pressing hard into her mouth and she whimpered, wishing with all her might that he could, just this once,  
swallow her whole, absorb her into himself and let her not be herself for a while.

Bobby planted his hands on her hips and twisted her around so that she was facing him and, with a gentle shove, pushed her to the ground, where she lay waiting for him to join her arms wide, body trembling. He moved slowly, covered her body with his own, and reclaimed her lips. Alex had one hand on his face, the other on his chest, working his shirt buttons loose. Bobby had her pinned in place with his hips and while she undid his belt and tried several times to unzip his pants with her slippery fingers, he pulled her own pants down almost to her knees.

Alex was trembling, partly from anticipation, and partly because the rain was freezing and she was laying half naked on the wet grass, but she ignored, choosing instead to tangle her fingers in his hair, and sink her teeth into the soft, wet, cold flesh on his throat. He gasped, in surprise, as usually he was the one who did the biting,  
and in retalliation pushed a finger inside her hot, wet, sex. She groaned and pulled away from his neck enough to throw her head back.  
Bobby smiled down at her as she lay back against the grass, and with both hands she pushed everything around his waist down enough to expose him and he too, shivered, as it was indeed very cold rain that was dripping onto parts that had never been rained on before. Alex reached up one shaky hand and ran it through his hair, causing it to stand in spikes and little droplets of rain dripped off. Then their eyes connected. Bobby stroked her cheek with one finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, his cheek pressed to her, and without warning he pushed into her, causing her to arch into him and wrap her arms tight around which ever part of him she could grab onto. As he moved, preparing to thrust again,  
he sank his teeth into the crook of her neck, and Alex was afraid she would scream out loud.

He moved one hand down between them, placed it on her hip,  
and held her down, as he continued to move in and out of her. The rain was still falling, their skin becoming more slippery still, and Alex found the freezing water strangely erotic. She felt her orgasm building, becoming harder and harder to control, and her breathing was ragged, and short. Bobby, much to her surprise, stopped completely and pulled out of her, panting to catch his own breath.  
She stared up at him, confused and expectant. "Bobby?" It was nearly a whine. He just shook his head. "Not yet." he whispered, and kissed her deeply.

One hand moved to the buttons on her shirt and worked them open, then he lowered his head, taking one nipple into his mouth and causing her to jump. He took his time, swirling his tongue around her skin, covering every inch of her skin from her belly button to her lips, and Alex was losing her mind. Bobby was smiling, looking very smug for a moment. Until Alex reached down between them and took his erection in her hands. He groaned and, subconciously, thrust against her, lowering his head onto her forehead so that their eyes met again. That was when he thrust inside her again, and reflexively his arms went around her shoulders, holding her tight against his chest.  
He had a steady rhythm going, and Alex was moaning helplessly into the night and soon he climaxed, triggering Alex's orgasm and he squeezed her hard, holding her as close to him as he could, and covered her mouth with his to prevent problematic screaming. Then they collapsed onto the wet ground, panting, and wet and cold and still not letting go of each other.  
They stayed that way for a good ten minutes, moving only to plant soft kisses on each others faces, before Bobby climber to his feet and adjusted his clothing, then helped Alex do the same.

That night, as they lay in bed, holding onto each other as if they would be carried off on a wind, Bobby smiled to himself, and kissed her, knowing that even if he didn't understand her heartache,  
he could almost always do even a little bit to make her feel like he was trying. As Alex drifted off to sleep, Bobby wondered what the weather was going to be for the next few nights.

END 


End file.
